


Stress

by hamham1o1



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream is stresed and overthinks, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, dream sad but happy :), i cant spell stressed apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Dream gets overwhelmed :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs
Comments: 19
Kudos: 234





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya kids! 
> 
> this idea just sorta popped into my head at like 3am
> 
> I jsut wanted to say that this isn't based off MCC 12 as I didn't even watchit. I only know the rankings and thats it lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy some dream and karl!
> 
> Love you guys! Hope you enjoy! :D

As soon as Dream closed his screen he buried his face into his hands. MCC had just finished and he felt like shit. He kept messing up so much. He wasn’t one to get nervous when people watched but Technoblade wasn’t here this MCC so he got a lot of Techno’s viewers giving him almost 160k viewers. He already wasn’t feeling the best because he was stressed before it and then when he checked his viewer count he nearly ended his stream to see if he could kick some off. Throughout the whole event he messed up. In parkour he didn’t finish, in sands of time the headache he was getting from being anxious made him lose his way. He was already not the best at build mart but he did the worst he's ever done. He could hear his teammates groans of annoyance whenever they lost and how his chat booed him sometimes and he couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault. Dream groaned and stood up leaving the soundproof room. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs he’s greeted by Patches rubbing against the bottom of his legs. Dream lets a small smile form on his face and he picks up his cat. He walks to the kitchen and sits her down on the counter and grabs a bowl. Dream makes her some cat food and then makes himself a bowl of cereal, feeling too bad to make food. He then migrates to the living room couch. He feels his phone buzz and he picks it up. It was a tweet from MCC saying that the Green Guardians won. He texted George with a quick congrats and ignored it when he tried to facetime. After it finished ringing he felt even more like shit and decided to turn on the tv. He felt even worse when he got a text from Geroge asking him to pick up and then Sapnap texted after, then his teammates. Dram could feel his emotions begin to unravel and he nearly threw his phone. He put down his cereal as intrusive thoughts began to cloud his brain. The constant pinging of his phone made him want to scream. He hated it. Those thoughts kept telling him that he’d let everyone down, that he fucked everything up, that they were all mad. His hands found his blond hair and he gripped it as tears came to his eyes. Patches rubbed up against his leg but he was too lost he didn’t notice. 

“Stop…” mumbled Dream. He wanted to leave but he couldn’t find the strength to move. His head was pounding. Suddenly his phone made a different noise and he looked at it. Karl was video calling him on discord. Dream felt the urge to pick it up. He wasn’t there. He didn’t let Karl down. Dream hesitantly picked up his phone and hit answer after he turned his camera off. Dream felt his heart sink when he noticed the 12 other people on the call.

“DREAM!” yelled Geogre. Dream flinched at his loud voice.

“Big D!” yelled Tommy.

“What’s up Dream? Why’d you not pick up?” asked another person. Dream felt his voice go dry. His teammates were there, George was there, Sapnap was there, all the people he was terrified of at the moment were there. He didn’t notice how his breathing had increased and how the call had gotten significantly quieter.

“Dream? Are you okay?” asked Wilbur. Dream opened his mouth to tell him he was fine but he didn’t say anything.

“F-fuck, I gotta go,” said Dream quickly. There were multiple yells of protest but he hung up anyway. Dream felt warm tears roll down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around himself. Suddenly his phone vibrated again and he glanced at it. It was a facetime from Karl. It wasn’t on discord which meant it was just Karl. Dream ignored it. He called back. Again and again. He also sent messages asking if he was okay and for him to please pick up and NOT turn his camera off since he was worried. Dream gave in and picked up his phone after Kalr had called for the 9th time. He wiped his face and turned off the light next to him to hide his flushed cheeks. Dream hit the green button on the screen. Karl appeared on it a moment later.

“Dream are you okay? What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Did you fall? Are you sad? Are you going through something? What’s wrong?” rambled Karl. Dream chuckled at his friend’s worry.

“I’m fine Karl.” answered Dream. Karl stopped moving from where he was at in his house and raised his eyebrows at him.

“Ya know Dream, your bloodshot eyes show up better in the dark so turning off the light wasn’t a good call.” said Karl. Dream looked away from the camera and rubbed his eyes again. Shit. Karl knew he was being a bitch about something stupid. Dammit why’d he pick up the phone?! Dream sniffled.

“What’s wrong, Dream?” asked Karl as he finally made it to his room and settled in his bed. Dream could feel his dams begin to break again. He shook his head instead of answering. Karl frowned at the blond. Something was clearly wrong; he just didn’t know what. He honestly had no idea why he was upset. The MCC went really well for everyone even though his placing was a little worse than usual. 

“Come on, you can talk to me Dream,” said Karl reassuringly. Dream looked back towards the camera after he turned the light on. Karl frowned at his friend’s red eyes and flushed cheeks. The remnants of tears still lingered on his cheeks. He also had large bags under his eyes. Worse than he’s ever seen. Dream sniffled and wiped his face. He looked awful.

“I messed up.” said Dream.

“Why? What happened?” asked Karl. 

“I kept messing up so much, we kept losing because of me and I- fuck,” cursed Dream when new tears began to run down his cheeks. 

“Dream, you got 5th place! Tommy’s team came in last! You did great!” said Karl. Dream shook his head.

“I could’ve done so much better but I let the pressure get to m-me. I had so many viewers and I was so scared of messing up and I got nervous. They all expect me to win or get really close to it. I fucking failed! God, why couldn’t I have just…” said Dream. Karl’s eyes widened. He knew Dream always struggled with expectations. Someone with that big of a fanbase would. And he’s right, people expect Dream to do amazing at everything because they watch things like manhunts where he goes up against four people and wins. They watch him do parkour and beat it when no one else does. Dream always pushed himself to do better than everyone else even if it was dangerous for him. For MCC 10 he’d practically spent all his time in the parkour server getting better. He barely got any sleep. Sapnap, Tommy, George, Karl and Wilbur had to pretend they needed help with something just to get him away. Luckily Sapnap was able to make him fall asleep on the call and he was left in VC 2 to sleep. 

“Dream…” said Karl. He wanted nothing more than to give Dream a hug. Dream had tears rolling down his cheeks now. 

“Can you get Patches? I know she always makes you feel better.” offered Karl. Dream looked to his right.

“P-patches?” called Dream. Karl smiled when the cat came into the screen and rubbed her head in Dream’s chin.

“Dream, I know you are always one to push yourself to the max just to get something done right but you aren’t perfect. No matter how much parkour you practice you’ll always miss a jump, no matter how much you pvp there’s battles you won’t always win. Most of your fans understand that Dream. They don’t watch you fully expecting you to win everything. They watch you to see you improve. They watch you because you make them laugh. You don’t need to be perfect for them. Your friends know you aren’t perfect too, none of them would be mad at you for messing up. You’re awesome just the way you are and don’t let the expectations of others ruin what you love doing. Okay?” said Karl. Dream started into the phone before smiling at Karl. It wasn’t a big smile and it was full of self pity but it was at least a smile. Dream yawned and Karl’s attention went back to the bags under his eyes.

“You need some sleep, Dream. If anyone asks I’ll just say that you weren’t feeling well. Okay?” said Karl. Dream nodded.

“Goodnight Dream.” 

“Goodnight.” responded Dream. Karl went to hang up.

“Wait.” said Dream. Karl’s hand stopped and he looked back into the screen.

“Thank you Karl.” said Dream. Karl smiled.

“It was no problem. Love you Dream. Get some sleep.” Dream smiled at him.

“Love you too, goodnight.” said Dream and Karl waved and hung up. He immediately went onto his computer and looked something up. He did everything he was supposed to do and clicked pay. He grabbed his phone from where he left it on his bed and called Jimmy. 

(Mr. Beast if you don’t know.) 

“Jimmy? Yeah, I can’t make it to film the video tomorrow. Something came up.”

  
  
  
  
  


Dream woke up with a yawn. He sat up in bed and rubbed his tired eyes. The exhaustion from crying and already being stressed was still there but not as strong. Dream noticed that Patches was out of the room and he assumed she was hungry so he stood up and made his way downstairs. His phone was still on the couch where he left it after talking to Karl. He was extremely grateful for the other male. Karl was a great friend. He was very good to talk too. He was kind and understanding and somehow always knew what to say. Dream’s feet froze on the cold tile of his kitchen but he got the cat food out of the pantry anyway. He was wearing his 6 mil golden smile hoodie and some gym shorts. Yeah it was a bit egotistical but it was soft so he didn’t care. Patches jumped onto the counter and rubbed against Dream’s arm as he made her food. 

“Good morning Patches,” said Dream. He moved the bowl over and she began to eat immediately. He looked at the time. It was 10:35 but he knew he’d never go back to sleep especially after walking around. Dream sighed and wandered into the living room. He completely ignored his phone after seeing all the messages and notifications. There was a really recent message from Karl saying good morning and he hoped that he spelt well and relaxed a bit. Dream sighed as he picked up his empty cereal bowl from last night. He needed to work on that video since it was already late. 

“Sorry Karl, no relaxing today.” said Dream as he put the bowl in the sink. Dream fixed himself two eggs and moved to the couch, Patches following close behind. He ate his eggs slowly since he was still drowsy. Dream placed the empty plate on the coffee table and Patches crawled into his lap. He scratched her head and she purred. Dream smiled at her. He nearly jumped when he heard a knock on his door. Who the hell could that be? He didn’t really get out much so it couldn’t be a friend. His parents and sister were out of town currently. Dream carefully moved Patches of his lap and went to the door. He unlocked it and opened the door. His eyes widened when they landed on a short, brown haired male.

“Hi Dream!” greeted Karl. Dream stared at him in shock and Karl chuckled.

“Karl? What are you doing here?” asked Dream in disbelief.

“I came to see you. You seemed like you could use a friend and since I’m the friend that lives closest to you I decided to come say hi!” explained Karl. Dream felt warmth blossom in his chest. He came down here all the way from North Carolina just to see him. Before Karl could speak Dream pulled him into a hug. Karl yelped but smiled and hugged Dream back as well.

“Thank you, thank you so much,” mumbled Dream. Karl smiled. He felt his shirt get wet and worry flashed across his face. He pulled Dream back and was met with a smiling Dream with tears going down his face. Dream wiped his face.

“Sorry, I’m just really happy,” said Dream. Kale smiled brightly at him. 

“I’m glad I made you feel better!” replied Karl.

“Come in?” asked Dream. Karl nodded and stepped inside. He didn’t know Dream had such a nice house and from what he knows Dream lives alone. He was distracted when Patches rubbed up against his legs.   
“Hi Patches,” said Karl as he knelt down. Dream who had walked out of the room came back.   
“She likes you,” said Dream. 

“You want anything to drink?” asked Dream. Karl shook his head. 

“Nope! You don’t have to be so formal Dream.” siad Karl as he sat his luggage down. Dream scratched teh back of his head shyly. 

“Sorry, I’m nervous haha. You’re the only friend other than Sapnap that I’ve met in real life.” said Dream. Karl's eyes widened.

“Really!? That’s awesome!” said Karl excitedly. Dream laughed at his postiviety. Dream took Karl on a tour of his house, showing him all the different rooms and then the guest room where Karl could stay. 

“Can I see your setup?” asked Karl after he had sat his luggage down and taken off his shoes. Dream shrugged. 

“Why not?” said Dream. Karl followed Dream to his recording room. He opened the door and Karl immediately went to hsi computer. 

“This is so nice!” said Karl as he explored the desk. Dream chuckled and went over to the window peering out. Karl didn’t notice it at first but he saw a side door that appeared to lead into another room. Dream was fiddling with the window blinds so he walked over to the door. He opened it and was met with the sight of a lot of boxes and and on a table a whole bunch of art and other small things.

“Karl?” called Dream. 

“In here!” responded Karl. Dream walked into the room.

“I see you’ve found my PO Box room haha,” said Dream. 

“There’s so much!” commented Karl. He picked up some of the stuff and flipped through the art.

“I was actually planning on picking up the new stuff tomorrow but since you're here, wanna do it today?” offered Dream. Karl turned to him and gout his hands on his shoulders.

“I would love to,” said Karl. He released Dream’s shoulders and giggled. 

“I’m gonna get my shoes!” said Karl as he ran out of the room. Dream smiled and went to get dressed. Dream finished getting easy and walked downstairs. He was wearing a normal like green hoodie with nothing on it and black jeans. Karl was on the couch playing with Patches.

“Ready?” asked Dream as he got his car keys. Karl jumped up and sprinted to the door.

“Yep!” The two walked outside and Dream locked the door behind him. They went to the garage. He opened it and the two got inside of the vehicle. 

“I love leather seats,” commented Karl as he ran his hand over the smooth leather.

“It’s so much better! George thinks otherwise and I have no idea why since he doesn’t even go in a car often.” complained Dream as they drove. The two joked and talked on the way there. It was at least a 1 hour drive since Dream didn’t want anyone to think he lived near it. Finally they pulled into the post office parking lot. They got out and Dream stretched. 

“Can you pop the trunk Karl? I have a lot usually,” asked Dream as he tossed Karl the keys. Karl waited outside while Dream went inside. Karl’s eyes widened when Dream came out with boxes of mail and other things. Dream laughed at his face.

“I have 12 million subscribers, what'd you expect?” asked Dream.

“Not that much! What the honk?!” Dream laughed at the use of the word honk and the two began loading the boxes inside. 

“Aw, tired Karl?” teased Dream. Karl punched his arm tiredly and returned to his side of the car. Dream hopped into the driver's seat and they made their way back. 

“Can we stop for food?” asked Karl. 

“Sure, what do you want?” asked Dream. 

“Chick fil A?” offered Karl. 

“Hell yeah,” answered Dream as they made either small detour to the restaurant. They went through the drive through and got their food. Dream ordered a chicken sandwich and a milkshake with a side of mac-n-cheese and Karl got a 8 count chicken nugget with a milkshake and fries. 

“I have an idea!” exclaimed Karl as he took another sip of his cold drink. Dream hummed in acknowledgement since his mouth was full.

“What if we streamed opening some of your P.O box mail!” offered KArl. Dream looked at him with an unsure look. 

“I’ve never streamed opening those before, do you think people would like it?” asked Dream. Karl rolled his eyes.

“Dream, your fans go wild whenever you decide to stream so if you streamed opening stuff they send you they’d be thrilled.” said Karl. Dream chuckled. 

“Very ture, they’d also be really confused about why you’re at my house. That'd definitely give twitter something to explode about.” siad Dream with a grin. 

“Is that a yes?” asked KArl hopefully. Dream smiled. 

“Hell yeah.” answered Dream. 

“Let’s honking go!” yelled Karl. The two finished getting back and they got their trash and migrated inside. 

“Hi Patches,” greeted Dream as he walked inside. Karl walked inside after and shut the door. The two hurriedly made their way upstairs and Dream got the camera set up to look at the whole table but only the table. They decided they’d only do the boxes that were already in the room and the others could stay in the car. Dream put two boxes on the table to start. Karl opened them while Dream looked through al, the notifications he’d missed. 

“Looks like Tommy’s doing his daily twitter run through,” commented Dream. KArl laughed. 

“You going to tweet about the stream?” asked Karl.

“Yeah, I’m not going to say anything about you since the reactions are going to be awesome,” said Dream as he typed his tweet. 

“Oh my gosh I can’t wait, this is so cool!” exclaimed Karl. Dream let out a breathy laugh. 

“I’m really excited too honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever done something like this,” said Dream as he tweeted. His phone instantly blew up with notifications and comments. He also noticed how he got a call on discord from George. Dream picked up his phone and answered it. He motioned for Karl to be quiet and Karl nodded giggling. George, Sapnap, Tommy, Wilbur and Tubbo were in the VC.

“Dream!” yelled Sapnap! Dream who had the phone right next to his ear and on full volume nearly dropped it at the loudness of his voice. 

“Hi Sapnap,” greeted Dream as he rubbed his ears. Karl was quietly giggling in the corner of the room. 

“Big D! How are you!” yelled Tommy. Dream rolled his eyes at the name.   
“I'm doing great Tommy.” answered Dream with a smile. He sat his phone down. 

“Dream! What happened yesterday? Are you okay?” asked George, worry evident in his voice. Dream smiled knowing all his friends cared.

“I’m doing great now, I just wasn’t feeling good yesterday. Someone helped me so I’m good,” explained Dream as he eyed Karl who smiled at him.

“That’s good to hear. We were all worried.” said Wilbur. Dream smiled once again. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worried, I should’ve explained it,” said Dream as he adjusted the camera. 

“You’re good we just got really worried after hanging up in a rush like that,” commented Tubbo. Dream chuckled. 

“So you’re going to stream opening some of your fan mail? That’s new,” said Sapnap. Dream shrugged even though they couldn’t see it. 

“Someone gave me the idea and I decided I’d go through with it.” said Dream. He walked back over to the phone. 

“You guys wanna be on call during it?” asked Dream. He got hums and yes’ in response. 

“Great!” said Dream. He motioned for karl to come here.

“I’m about to start!” called Dream. He walked over and pulled Karl out of the room after he started the stream, waiting for the notification to go out.   
“Jeez I’m nervous.” said Dream. AKrl put hand on his back.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about, especially now that I’m here!” said Karl. Dream

smiled at him. 

“You’re a great friend,” said Dream. Karl smiled and hugged Dream. The two separated and walked back into the room. The others were conversing on the phone while they waited for Dream to come back. 

“Hey guys! Welcome to the stream!” yelled Dream suddenly. A scream was heard from the phone and he only assumed it was from Tubbo. 

“Sorry Tubbo,” apologized Dream. 

“It’s fine, just, oh god,” said Tubbo. Dream snickered. He could see his chat on a screen they set up. 

“I know you guys know I’m here to open some of my P.O mail but I do have a surprise for you guys!” said Dream as he pulled Karl closer. Whats and other questions filled the chat.

“A surprise?” said George. Dream smiled. 

“Okay, say hi!” said Dream. Karl snickered.

“Hi guys! It’s Karl by the way!” exclaimed Karl. Dream grinned when the chat blew up. 

“WHAT?!” said everyone on the phone in unison. 

“Karl?!” yelled Sapnap. 

“Hi Sapnap!” said Karl. 

“I’m so- why is Karl there?” asked George. Dream laughed. 

“He came by for a visit and he’s the one who actually gave me the idea.” answered Dream. 

“Doesn’t he live, like, far away??” said Tommy. 

“Tommy I live in North Carolina. That’s a 1 hour and 30 minutes flight from there to Florida.” said Karl. Dream snickered. 

“What’s he like in person Karl? A bet he’s not 6’3.” said WIlbur. Dream laughed loudly at that. 

“Oh he’s definitely 6’3. It feels like I’m talking to a giant.” answered Karl. 

“As much as I love you guys, should we get started?” asked Dream. 

“Yes!” yelled Karl. The two began unwrapping and pulling things out of the box. Reading letters and looking at fanart while talking to the people on the phone. This went on for a good 3 and a half hours and Dream’s viewers peaked at 141k. The views spiked after Karl’s presence was revealed. Dream rubbed his hands that were beginning to cramp after a while and he noticed how Karl yawned. He looked at Karl and mouthed ‘Do you wanna end? It’s getting late’. Karl looked at the clock, it read 4:56 and Karl nodded. 

“Well alright guys! That was a lot of fun but it’s getting late!” said Dream cheerfully. 

“You ending?”asked Tommy. 

“Yeah, we’re gonna go get something to eat, and then chill,” said Dream. 

“Sounds fun!” said George. Tubbo and Wilbur had left the call about half way through the stream so it only left Tommy, Sapnap and George. 

“BAck off my man Dream,” joked Sapnap. Dream rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“Sure thing Sap,” said Dream. 

“Bye guys!” said Karl. He got byes from all three and they left the call.

“Hope you guys enjoyed the stream! See you later!” said Dream as he quickly ended it. As soon as they were offline they both groaned. 

“We really should've gotten chairs,”said Karl from the floor Dream laughed. 

“You're not wrong about that,” said Dream. He held a handout to Karl and the shorter male grabbed it. Dream pulled him up and the two made their way downstairs. 

“Want me to make something or order?” asked Dream. Karl yawned again and sat down on the couch.

“Whatever is fastest,” answered Karl. Dream hummed and went into the restroom pulling out a frozen pizza and putting it in the oven. Dream stumbled back into the room and sat on the couch. The two sat there in silence while the pizza cooked, both were scrolling through twitter and occasionally showing each other things. Dream glanced at Karl. It was probably his lack of sleep and the stress taht still lingered in his mind but he suddenly felt so fucking sad. Dream continued to scroll through twitter not even noticing when tears began to roll down hsi freckled cheeks. Karl looked up to show him something and noticed his friend’s distressed state. 

“Woah Dream, what’s wrong?” asked Karl as he moved over next toDream. Dream wiped his face.

“Shit, I’m sorry, fuck.” cursed Dream as he scrubbed at his face. Karl reached up and pulled his hands away from his face.

“It’s okay, Dream. Calm down. I’m here, just tell me what’s wrong,” said Karl gently. 

“I d-don’t know. I just felt so sad all of a sudden. I’m probably just tired but I couldn't help it. I don’t know, I’m just so tried Karl, I’m so fucking tired. I’m sorry you came all the way down here and this is what you have to deal with,” said Dream bitterly. Karl frowned and he released Dream’s hands and cupped his cheeks, wiping away the other males tears with his thumbs. 

“I’m glad I came down here Dream. You seem like you need someone right now. Emotions can get overwhelming and sometimes they act up for no reason but there’s a reason here. You’re tried, you’re stressed, you’re worried about what everyone else thinks but none of that matters Dream. I know that's a hard thing to understand but you have people who will help you no matter what okay? Like me, Sapnap, George, I bet someone like Tommy or Wilbur would help too. We all love you okay? It’s always okay to take a break.” said Karl. He pulled Dream into a hug and Dream buried his face into Karl’s shoulder, as more tears came.

“Let it out Dream, it’s okay.” said Karl and a sob escaped from Dream's throat. It’s been so long since someone held Dream like this. He lived alone so whenever something like this happened the only one he could rely on was Patches. He didn't get much physical contact from people who weren't his immediate family. He’d forgotten how it felt to be hugged why you just let it all out. Drema squeezed the back of KArl’s shirt tighter at the thought. Karl bagen to run his fingers through Dream’s dirty blond hair because he remembered Sapanp mentioning that it always calmed Dream down whenever something happened when Sapnap would visit. Dream melted into the touch. The two sat there and after a while Dream’s cries became small sniffles and he pulled away. Dream kept his head down and wiped his eyes.

“T-thank you Karl, thank you,” whispered Dream. Karl smiled at him.

“It’s never a problem Dream,” responded Karl. The timer for the pizza went off and Dream made a movement to go get it but Karl put a hand on his shoulder.

“You stay here, I’ll get it.” said KArl. Dream smiled at him. Karl left the room and Dream picked up the remote and turned on Netflix. He began flipping through things eventually picking the Office. KArl walked back into the room with two plates and Dream watched as Karl’s eyes widened when he saw the office on the screen.

“I love this! Said Karl as he sat down next to Dream. Dream smiled.

“I binge this so much. It’s such a good show,” commented Dream. Karl hummed an agreement as Dream clicked play. They watched at least 10 episodes before Dream yawned and subconsciously began leaning on Karl, the exhaustion finally taking over. Dream fully leaned into Karl’s side and Karl smiled at him. He decided to lay down and Dream’s head rested on his chest. Karl knew for a fact that Dream was a cuddler so he wasn’t surprised when Dream wrapped his arms around his torso. Patches jumped on the couch and laid on Dream’s back.

“Goodnight Dream,” said Karl.

“G’night.” mumbled Dream. Karl turned down the TV so he could keep watching but he was out in a matter of minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> I like KArl and Dream friendship but I couldn't find any good fics so I took matters into my own hands :)))))))
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> I should be working on another oneshot for Gotta Protect next so look out for that!
> 
> Also, I'd like to apologize since I havent answered some comments on my newer updates and stories but I thought I'd let y'all know that I read every single one and they mean so much I just hven't had the time to respond. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support!
> 
> Love you all so much!
> 
> -Ash :)


End file.
